Hello Paradise Kiss
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Taukah kau? Kau terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang memakai kaca mata minusmu itu.  RnR please...!


**Hallo..!**

**Ota datang lagi nich minna-san.**

**Seperti biasa, Ota bikin songfc lagi. Gak ada bosennya. **

**Songfic ini Ota dedikasikan untuk temen-temen Ota. Dari anak-anak 7E, 8C, 9E, dan yang terakhir anak-anak kupat. Jangan bosen kalo liatin aku bikin fic dikelas. Dan tak lupa fic ini untuk para readers yang udah baik baca fic Ota dan yang udah baik hati mau mereview fic gaje Ota.**

**Dan untuk sahabatku, makasih udah mau denger keluh kesahku. Ini fic untuk kalian.**

**BLEACH belong to TITE KUBO**

**Hello Paradise Kiss belong to YUI**

**This fic belong to Me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Author's note : dalam songfic ini, semuanya Rukia's POV. Dan jangan lupa putar dulu lagu milik kakak saia itu saat membaca fic ini. Okeh?**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance ( gak yakin bakal romance)**

**Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author **

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Paradise Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello**

**Hello**

**Hello**

**Hello**

**How many koishiteru no?**

**I can see sugu ni wakaru wa**

**Makka na jerashii kakaete**

**(Berapa kalikah aku pernah jatuh cinta?)**

**(Dengan memegang merah kecemburuan)**

**(Aku dapat melihatnya dan segera mengerti)**

"Hello," satu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu. Andai aku tak terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar menyapamu. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar menyapamu? Meskipun kita begitu dekat. Tapi, mengapa aku merasa sangat jauh?

**Chigau jibun ni kidzuiteiru**

**Kiken na yume, furetaku naru**

**Douka shiteru**

**(Aku menyadari ini adalah diriku yang berbeda)**

**(Mimpi buruk ini, aku menjadi ingin merasakannya)**

**(Apa yang terjadi padaku?)**

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan. Jarak kita begitu dekat. Tapi, mengapa kau tak menyadarinya? Haruskah ini yang aku lakukan setiap hari? Memandangimu?

**Ah rakuen no saki ni**

**Akogareteiru**

**Demo ne, chotto**

**Tabikomenai wo**

**(Ah, surga tadi)**

**(Aku begitu mengaguminya)**

**(Tapi, aku tidak bisa)**

**(Terjun ke dalamnya)**

Aku mengikutimu seperti penguntit. Kau masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah. Yah, disitulah kau menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu. Hanya sekedar untuk membaca buku. Sesekali aku memperhatikan caramu saat memperbaiki letak kaca mata yang membingkai matamu. Taukah kau? Kau terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang memakai kaca mata minusmu itu.

**Konna atashi no kota**

**Anata kitto warau desho**

**Madowaseru yasashii akuma**

**(Kau pasti tertawa melihat)**

**(Diriku yang seperti ini kan?)**

**(Iblis baik yang menyesatkan)**

Aku memperhatikanmu lewat rak-rak buku ini. Aku seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan saja, benar bukan? Tapi, aku senang bisa memperhatikanmu lewat celah rak-rak buku yang sedang aku sentuh ini. Kau tak sengaja melihat ke arahku, maksudku rak-rak buku ini. Kau tersenyum. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku karena malu ketahuan memandangimu. Aku masih bisa mendengar kau tertawa pelan. Aku malu.

**Hello**

**Hello**

"Hello," andai aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu

"Hallo," andai

**Don't stop ki no nai furi shite**

**Anytime machi kogareru**

**Jounetsu sore wa tegawai**

**Hitomi no oku utsuru kage ni**

**Kanawanai ki ga suru kara wasuretai wa**

**(Jangan berhenti berpura-pura tidak peduli)**

**(Kapanpun aku selalu menantikannya hasrat ini adalah yang sulit)**

**(Dalam bayangan yang terlukis di dalam bola mata ini)**

**(Aku menyadari bahwa ini diluar kemampuanku)**

**(Sehingga aku ingin melupakannya)**

Kau kembali terfokus pada bacaanmu. Dan entah ini khayalanku semata atau ini memang nyata. Kau tersenyum tipis saat sedamg membaca buku setelah insiden kecil tadi. Hatiku berbunga-bubga saat kau tersenyum. Meskipun aku tak tahu senyumanmu itu kau tujukan untuk siapa. Tapi, aku banyak berharap kalu semua itu untukku. Ah, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

**Demo rakuen no saki ni**

**Akogareteiru**

**Yorosoeba me wo tojiru dake**

**Sonna atashi dattara, anata kitto kirau desho?**

**Madowaseru tsumenai akuma**

**(Tapi surga yang tadi)**

**(Aku begitu mengaguminya)**

**(Jika kita saling mendekat, aku hanya akan menutup mataku)**

**(Kamu pasti membeci diriku yang seperi itu kan?)**

**(Iblis berhati dingin yang menyesatkan)**

Pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Semua murid sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Disini hanya ada aku dan kau. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kami-sama, aku tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Hanya ada aku dan dia di kelas ini. Oh, mimpi apa aku semalam? Seingatku aku tidak bermimpi saat aku terlelap. Lalu, mengapa bisa begini? Aku gugup.

**Isso deawanatakattara**

**Yokatta ni ni**

**Say hello say goodbye**

**Hajimari no yokan tomerarenai**

**Kuyashii kedo suki ni naru**

**(Padahal aku akan nerasa senang)**

**(Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu)**

**(Say hello say goodbye)**

**(Awal perasaan ini tidak bisa diberhentikan)**

**(Aku menyesal tapi aku menjadi menyukaimu)**

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia, bukan?" aku segera memalingkan wajahku kea rah pria itu. Ia masih setia memakai kaca matnya.

Apa tadi ia memanggil namaku?

Aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia, bukan?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum manis padaki. Apa yang kurasakan ini? Tubuhku lemas. Seperti ada kemnang api yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku. Kuberanikan diri untyk menjawabnya.

"Ya,"

"Kau manis,"

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

**Sono ushiro sugata ni **

**Naketekuru kara**

**Tabun sou kitto modorenai ne**

**(Karena aku menangis)**

**(dibelakangmu bayanganmu)**

**(Mungkin kita pasti tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu lagi)**

Aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Dia mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kecilku. Tubuhku serasa ingin meledak karena sentuhannya. Erat sekali genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku ikut menggenggam erat tangan besar miliknya itu. Oh Kami-sama, I can't believe it!

"Aku sering melihatmu memperhatikanku," ucapnya.

Aku segera menghentikan langkah kakiku. Ternyata dia sadar kalau aku selalu memperhatikannya. Wajahku terasa panas sekarang. Panas bukan karena sinar matahari yang trik ini, tapi karena aku malu. Aku mau, benar-benar malu.

Ia ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia berbalik untuk menatap wajahku.

"Tak usah malu, aku senang kau memperhatikanku." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum padaku. Sekarang aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Itu, Kurosaki," aku meremas-remas ujung rokku

"Ichigo,"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Ichigo."

"Baiklah,"

**Itsuka atashi date**

**Anata muchuu ni soreru**

**Hohoemo no kawaii akuma**

**(Suatu saat)**

**(Aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku)**

**(Senyuman iblis yang lucu)**

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, Rukia?"

Jantungku ingin berhenti berdetak. Apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan?

Dia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya? Hal yang mustahil!

Dia saja tak pernah berbicara padaku sebelum ini. Masa dia mau menjadikanku kekasihnya? Hei, aneh sekali!

"Aku menyukaimu sajak saat pertama kalo kita bertemu, Rukia. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi, mungkin kau tak sadar. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku, Kuchiki Rukia?" aku melongo mendengar pengkuan Ichigo. Hal yang diluar dugaanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"I-ya, aku mau." Ucapku malu-malu. Aku tak menyangka kalau Ichigo ternyata menyukiku juga. Ia menyentuh deguku. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku.

"Boleh?"

"Iya," dia mencium bibirku. Dunia milikku sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirya selesai juga**

***nyengir***

**Apa dari sekian banyak Reasers ada yang menunggu fic Ota yang berjuduk YOU ma White Flag?**

**Kalau ada, Ota mau minta maaf karena gak bisa update cepet. Mungkin 1 bulan ato 1 tahun lagi.**

***PLAKK***

***itu kelamaan***

**Ota mo langsung ketik mpe chap terakhir dulu, biar nanti bisa updatenya cepet. Gak ada yang keberatan kan?**

**Semoga saja tidak.**

**Mind to Review minna-san?**

**Review Please!**


End file.
